


Color

by Inkpot



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Akako getting revenge for Aoko, Crack, Flustered Hakuba, actually Akako might have given him a sexuality crisis, ah well that's in the background, does not know if he wants brain bleach or not, flustered Kaito, it's his fault for making underwear jokes, probably should have put that one earlier but oh well, whoops unintended consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Kaito keeps making jokes about the color of his female classmates' underwear, so Akako turns the tables.





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two works in one day? Yes, yes indeed. They were short and I needed something happy after the last one.
> 
> Inspired when I mentioned in a comment that Akako knows a lot of things related to Kaito, much to his displeasure, and this popped into my head.

“I didn’t say anything’s wrong with red, it’s a very passionate color!” Kaito said, hopping cheerfully from desk to desk while avoiding Aoko’s wild mop swinging. The rest of the class just moved their things so Kaito wouldn’t step on them and went on about their business.

Aoko was unimpressed by his explanation. In fact, she appeared to be attempting to match her face to the alleged color of her underwear. “Bakaito! You can't go looking at a girl's underwear!”

“Hey, it’s actually not my fault this time!” It wasn’t; the day was especially windy and the teacher had taken to leaving a window open in case of smoke bombs. Aoko happened to be standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“That doesn’t mean you can go shouting it to everyone!”

“I didn’t shout anything until you started chasing me!”

“Pardon the interruption.”

Both combatants stopped short, Kaito just managing to regain his balance on the edge of a desk and Aoko holding her mop by her chest defensively. Akako appeared unruffled by the state of affairs. “Kuroba-kun, a word, if you will?”

He blinked, then hopped off the desk, noting that it belonged to Hakuba, who was ignoring the whole scene in favor of reading a book. He’d have to pull something later, keep the detective on guard. And speaking of being on guard… “Sure, what’s up?”

Akako leaned in close so she could keep her voice low. “On that topic, are the blue boxers to match the KID uniform, or do you like your undergarments to match your eyes?”

It took him a solid ten seconds to process that. Hakuba had apparently overheard, judging by the sudden thud of a book hitting the floor at the eight second mark, but Kaito was too busy spluttering and fighting a losing battle against the growing blush painted across his cheeks to do anything about it. Akako strolled off to her desk with a haughty laugh.

Hakuba couldn’t look him, or KID, in the face for weeks. Kaito didn’t make a joke about a girl’s underwear for twice as long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hakuba is questioning why his life is like this for the record. Mostly because now he has _images_ in his _head_ that he _did not want_. ...Or so he claims anyway.


End file.
